The Genomics and Bioinformatics Core will provide resources and technical and bioinformatics support for the application of massively parallel sequencing-based technologies to the understanding of regulated gene expression in macrophages, T cells, B cells and endothelial cells. The Genomics and Bioinformatics Core will thereby enable the acquisition and sophisticated analysis of data generated by ChlP-Seq, RNA-Seq, GRO-Seq and Ribo-Seq experiments. These methods provide extremely powerful approaches to addressing key mechanistic and pathophysiologic questions by each ofthe four projects ofthe PPG.